Verdades, mentiras, hombres lobo y vampiros
by llama helada
Summary: Después de despertar del desmayo, justo cuando debía decir el "sí, quiero", Bella se encontrara sola en esa mansión... ¿O quizás no? Vampiros, hombres lobo, confusión, amor, acción... cap 2 ;
1. El último invitado

**Hola!!**

**Esta historia la estamos escribiendo entre two persons: Laura y Vero!**

**Esta story surgió de la aburrida clase de history, y ya que nos encanta el crepúsculo decidimos cambiar el curso de la historia y hacerla "un pelín" más interesante, jeje**

**Todo comienza con la inminente boda entre Bella y Edward, pero la intervención de un licántropo y un misterioso libro perdido en la biblioteca hará que sus vidas peguen un cambio radical.**

**¿Estarán nuestros protagonistas preparados para lo que les depara?**

_**Disclaimer: estos personajes no nos pertenecen, pertenece a la saga de "Twilight"**_

**Capítulo 1.- El último invitado**

El sol está en alto, raro para un lugar como éste. Todo el mundo sabe que en Forks o está lloviendo o nublado. Muy pocas veces se podía observar un cielo claro, brillante, de esos que brindan alegría sin proponérselo. Sin embargo, hay algo en el ambiente que ahoga toda alegría. O puede que no. Puede que simplemente soy yo la que contrasta con el bonito día. Pero claro, ¿cómo podría estar feliz el día de mi boda?

Exacto. Hoy me caso. Yo, Isabella Swan, con 18 años, me caso con el hombre de mis desvelos. ¿Hombre? No se si es el término apropiado para hablar de un vampiro, pero de todos modos es lo más parecido que hay. Es alto, delgado y pálido (dada la naturaleza de su especie). Además tiene el pelo cobrizo y desordenado, unos ojos que ni sacados de un cuento: negros cuando está sediento, dorados cuando no; una belleza sobrehumana… Sí, definitivamente, mi prometido Edward Cullen es perfecto.

¿Por qué entonces no estoy feliz? Pues no lo se. De todos modos, ¿no es lo que quería? Es decir, desde que supe la naturaleza de Edward, siempre he querido ser como él. No quería envejecer, o mejor dicho, no_ podía_.

Pero no por un motivo banal, sino por él. ¿Cómo podría estar alguien tan perfecto como Edward al lado de una vieja? Así es como estaría yo dentro de unos años. Y no, no podía permitirme el lujo de perderlo. Ya lo hice una vez (por "protección" de Edward) y, si algo aprendí, es que no puedo vivir sin él.

Es por esto por lo que estoy ahora, frente al espejo, vestida completamente de blanco. Porque si me caso con Edward, él cumplirá mi mayor deseo: convertirme en vampiro.

Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ahoga mi alegría?

Pues puede ser el hecho que desde que anuncié mi compromiso todos me miran por encima del hombro, como si fuera un bicho raro. También puede ser el hecho de que casarme, significa irme muy lejos de mi familia y, dado que cuando se es un vampiro neófito no se controla el instinto, probablemente no podré ver nunca más ni a Charlie, ni a Renee, ni a todo ser humano en varios kilómetro a la redonda. O también puede ser el hecho de que han pasado muchas semanas, y todavía sigo sin noticias de Jacob. Mi Jacob.

¿Dónde estará en estos precisos instantes? Desde aquella amarga conversación en la que más bien parecía una triste despedida, no he vuelto a saber de él. Y, no se muy bien cómo ni por qué, le hecho demasiado de menos. Lo necesito aquí, en estos momentos, junto a mí. Necesito su sonrisa, esa que tanto me gusta y que me ayudó a seguir adelante cuando jamás pensé que el mañana pudiera merecer ser vivido otra vez. Porque allí ha estado él, siempre que yo lo había necesitado. Y ahora ¿dónde estaba él? ¿Dónde estaba yo? Muy lejos el uno del otro… Sabía que él también me necesitaba. Y que, estuviera dónde estuviera, estaba sufriendo. Y además sufriendo por cada vez que recordara ese beso pasional robado en aquel campamento. Sufriendo por mí. Y no saber donde podía estar, me provocaba un vacío interior indescriptible con palabras humanas. Indescriptible para una simple humana, como yo.

¿Qué motivos puedo tener yo para estar feliz este triste día soleado de Agosto? ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz el día de mi boda, aunque esta sea con Edward? ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de dejar mi vida y a todos mis queridos seres, y empezar desde el principio, tan lejos?

Me miré en el gran espejo que presidía en la amplia habitación en la que estaba, en la casa de los Cullen. Me sorprendí a mí misma, reflejada en él, con 18 años, un blanco vestido blanco, el pelo recogido elegantemente, y algo de maquillaje… Creo que jamás me he arreglado tanto en mi vida. Pero el reflejo además mostraba algo que no quería ver. Algo que rehuía desde que decidí casarme con Edward …

Las terribles dudas. Dudas que debo evitar a toda costa, pero que me han hecho pensar todas estas noches, hasta comerme tanto la cabeza que siento que a veces no puedo más. Pero ahí está Edward, y parece que las dudas se toman una pequeña tregua, para regresar con más fuerza después.

Unos tímidos golpes a la puerta parecen despertarme de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Quién es? – digo, un poco confusa.

- ¡Bella! Estás… ¡Preciosa! – dijo Alice entrando a la habitación. ¿Y qué iba a decir Alice si ella había elegido prácticamente todos y cada uno de los detalles de mi boda? Esbocé una sonrisa convincente.

- Tú también lo estás, Alice, ya lo sabes… Tienes un gran don… para el estilo – aclaré he izo que se riera con esa gracilidad que la caracterizaba. Alice era una de mis damas de honor, y llevaba un bonito vestido azul claro que resaltaba aún con más intensidad su preciosa figura y su elegancia natural, proveniente de su naturaleza de vampiro.

- Nada, venía a buscarte… Porque todos te están esperando abajo. – Yo me senté súbitamente en el sillón que estaba enfrente del gran espejo. Alice se colocó detrás de mí, de pie, y me puso las manos sobre los hombros, con ademán tranquilizador. – Ha llegado el momento, Bella. Tu gran momento. – Y dibujó una amplia sonrisa. – No estés nerviosa, tampoco hay tanta gente allá abajo…

- Alice… - pero cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho habría sonado a excusa barata - ¿me voy a casar esta tarde con Edward? ¿Saldrá todo bien? Vamos, podrías decirme algo, para tranquilizarme… - el rostro de Alice cambió súbitamente.

– Sabes que lo que yo veo cambia tan rápidamente como puede cambiar una decisión humana. – Hizo una terrible pausa, pero ahora dibujando una amplia sonrisa, añadió – Decisión humana todavía no tomada, porque yo a esto le veo un final perfecto, Bella. – Y me besa en la frente, con la ilusión a flor de piel.

- Tan sólo espero que no te equivoques – añadí, con la voz engarrotada a causa de los nervios. Alice me tendió una mano para que me pusiera de pie, y a continuación me ofreció su brazo.

- ¡Vayamos! Tu público y un nervioso vampiro te esperan ya en el jardín… - Alice no podía disimular más esa ilusión, y se le notaba a leguas. La novia debería ser ella, y no yo. Yo no quiero casarme. Tengo 18 años. Pero lo haré. Lo haré a pesar de las dudas, y de mis miedos… _Lo haré porque amo a Edward_.

Cuando llegué al jardín, todo el mundo posó su mirada en mí. Esta es la parte que siempre he odiado en las bodas. La parte en el que esos "amigos" de confianza te evalúan de arriba abajo, para después criticarte a tus espaldas, mientras que ahora sonríen. No se si se trata de envidia, hipocresía, o todo junto. Pero ese esperado murmullo no se produjo. La gente me observaba. Al principio del pasillo se encontraba Charlie, mi padre. Solo espero que no se ponga sentimental. Eso a Charlie no se le da demasiado bien.

Pero nada más verme se lanzó a mis brazos, reprimiendo un suave sollozo.

- Bella… Estás… Estás… bellísima – La dialéctica jamás ha sido lo suyo. Charlie me abraza cariñosamente, dándome unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

- Papá… No hace falta que te pongas así… Porque estas cosas jamás se nos han dado bien… Y si no yo también me pondré a llorar… Y estropearía el maquillaje. – Dije, para salir del paso. Pero yo tenía motivos reales par ponerme a llorar.

Todo este tiempo, Charlie ha intentado de mil y una manera convencerme de que el casarme no será lo mejor. Ni a Reneé ni a mi padre les parece bien, debido a mi juventud… Al igual que a la mayoría de los invitados. Ahora pondrán buena cara, pero no soy tonta. Se escuchar ese murmullo de Forks.

Alice se desprende de mi lado, y se va con el resto de damas de honor (entre las cuales figuran Ángela, Jessica y Rossalie). Aún repleta de nervios y dudas, agarro en brazo de mi padre, que enseguida capta la indirecta, pues debemos pasar por la alfombra roja del centro, hacia el altar. A cada lado, los invitados se ponen de pie, y puedo contemplar aquellas caras conocidas, que hacía algo más de dos años, me habían acogido en Forks. Mike, Toyler… Hasta Bill había acudido a la ceremonia en su silla de ruedas. Yo busqué con la mirada, aunque sabía que de manera inútil, algún rostro más de los Quielute. Quién fuera. Ni uno de ellos había asistido a mi boda. ¿Y si quizás…? Que tonta. Jacob… ¿realmente esperaba que estuviera allí Jacob?

Seguí adelante, por aquella alfombra que parecía kilométrica, con ese espeso ramo de flores que Edward me había comprado, y se oía en directo la marcha nupcial, tocado por un cuarteto de cuerda. Era justo la boda que menos me hubiera gustado tener. Pero, ¿que importaba ya? Sólo debo pensar en Edward.

Al cabo de lo que mí me parecieron horas, llegué a altar, donde estaba el cura y Edward. Hasta en su rostro perfecto se podía contemplar cierto nerviosismo o inquietud. Y eso que lo intentaba disimular con su expresión fría. Pero hacía mucho que a mí no me engañaba. Lo miré a los ojos directamente, y él me cogió de la mano, y en casi un susurro me dijo

- ¿Nerviosa?

- ¿Y quién no lo está el día de su boda?

- Estás deseando que todo esto termine.

- Sí. Que esto termine. – Esto último creo que ni el mismo Edward lo logró escuchar. El simple hecho de estar con Edward, me hace olvidarme de todo. En cierta manera, si él es feliz así…

El cura empezó a soltar un largo discurso, pero muy bonito. Sin embargo, allí, sentada junto al altar, se removían de nuevo esas dudas. Tengo 18 años. Seré vampiresa. Jamás volveré a ver a Charlie, ni a Reneé, ni a Ángela, ni… A Jacob. Jamás. Por la eternidad.

Por la eternidad… por la eterna eternidad… Pero junto a Edward. Seré feliz con Edward.

Y casi sin darme cuenta, Edward tenía el anillo en la mano que entraría en mi dedo, esa alianza, que acabaría con este angustioso tormento.

- Edward Cullen… ¿Aceptas a Issabella Swan como legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe? – "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" Que ironía.

- Sí, la acepto.

- Issabella Swan… ¿Aceptas a Edward Cullen como legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe? – que acabe de una vez por todas este tormento… Sólo tengo que decir un "sí quiero" y todo habrá terminado…

Pero un gran estruendo produjo que se rompiera esa magia que envolvía el ambiente. Un estruendo rompió aquel templado silencio. Y una figura apareció ante todos los invitados, quienes pusieron cara de terror. Una figura, que me hizo temblar de arriba abajo, mientras que la furia de Edward se disparaba, y sus ojos se le tornaban negros de ira. Y el corazón me latió con fuerza. El último invitado a la boda había acudido. Un lobo gigante jadeaba, dirigiéndose hacia donde yo estaba, mientras que la gente comenzó a oír despavorida, en todas direcciones.

Jacob Black había acudido a mi boda.

**sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

**Esperamos muchos que os guste y sugerencias, ruegos, preguntas, tomatazos y demás… REVIEW!!**

**Llama Helada**


	2. Hacia la oscuridad

**Hola!!**

**Antes de nada queríamos disculparnos por el retraso. La verdad es que se nos olvidó comentar que estamos en 2º de bachiller, y teniendo la selectividad a la vuelta de la esquina, se nos hace muy difícil compaginarlo todo, así que lo sentimos.**

**La otra cosa de lo que queríamos hablar es de que… GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Jejeje, es nuestra primera historia conjunta y nos ha hecho ilusión saber que hay gente que la sigue, así que ahora y sin más preámbulos… contestación a los reviews!**

**Karicatura: Que bien!! Contentísimas de que te haya gustado!! Espero q te siga gustando este cap! Cuidate!**

**Mary-Cullen: Encantadas de que te encante este fic! Pues sí, Jacob es siempre así de oportuno para las cosas… Que vamos ha hacer, nació así… jeje**

**xXxK3andraxXx: La verdad es que coinciden bastante, estuve (Laura) leyendo el tuyo y tal, cuando dejaste el review ... Pero no te preocupes! No nos gustan los plagios, y no creo q a partir de este momento se parezcan**

**Sin más os dejamos con nuestro segundo cap. Esperamos q no decepcione y esas cosas… Y, por supuesto, tanto si decepciona como sino…… ¡¡review!!**

_**Disclaimer: estos personajes no nos pertenecen, pertenece a la saga de "Twilight"**_

**Capítulo 2 – Hacia la oscuridad - **

Flashes de imágenes surcaban mi mente mientras me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados. En el momento en el que los abrí, me vi tumbada en el sofá del salón de los Cullen. ¿Qué había pasado? Intenté reorganizar mis ideas, estaba demasiada confusa, hasta que de pronto vi mi vestido blanco…

_Gritos por todas partes, Edward a mi lado, aunque no lo notaba… Al frente, estaba el motivo de mis dudas, de mis desvelos. Jacob Black, que se había presentado, en su forma "no humana". _

_Unos pasos hacia mí. Jacob. Unos brazos que me cubrían para protegerme. Edward. Parálisis, dudas, miedos… Todo se arremolinó en mi cabeza, y entonces todo se volvió oscuro. La última imagen que recuerdo: un gran lobo saltando sobre nosotros…_

De repente lo recordé todo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y Edward? ¿Y mi padre?... ¿Y Jacob?

Me levanté corriendo, arrepintiéndome al instante por el mareo que me había sacudido. Pero me daba igual. Tenía que saber qué había pasado, tenía que saber dónde estaban todos. Tenía que saber…

Recorrí toda la casa, las esperanzas y los miedos bullendo dentro de mí. Cuál fue mi sorpresa (y temor) al encontrarla vacía. Toda la casa totalmente vacía. Ni Edward, ni Alice, ni Carlisle, ni mi padre, ni mis "amigos"… todos se habían ido. No había nadie. ¿Qué había sido de la boda de hacía unos instantes?

En ese momento un sinfín de conclusiones pasaron por mi cabeza. ¿Y si había empezado una guerra campal entre licántropos y vampiros por mi culpa, y ahora era demasiado tarde? ¿Y si alguien al que quería salía herido? No quería pensar en eso… No podía. Pensar que podía perder a todo el que la protegía me hacía sentir culpable, impotente, vacía. Vacía al igual que la casa en la que ahora mismo me encontraba.

Comencé a vagabundear por la casa, sin ser realmente consciente de lo que hacía. Realmente era lo único que podía hacer. Estaba encerada en una auténtica cárcel. Lo único que me importaba era poder dar un paso detrás de otro. Es realmente difícil caminar cuando no puedes ver el camino a causa de las lágrimas que se amotinan en tus ojos. A causa de esa total impotencia.

Pero de pronto, algo hizo que parara. Al fondo, en la biblioteca, algo llamó mi atención considerablemente. El orden que había reinado durante todo mi silencioso paseo a lo largo de esos corredores se rompía de manera catastrófica. Desde fuera podía ver el resultado de un gran caos en esa inmensa biblioteca. Libros caídos, muebles arañados, sangre. _Sangre_. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, tan rápido como ese vestido me dejaba correr. Sin poderlo evitar, miles de imágenes surcaron mi cabeza. No, no podía ser. Entré.

Caos. Era la única palabra que podía describir el panorama que se alzaba frente a mis ojos. La biblioteca, el orgullo familiar de los Cullen, cuyos libros fue recolectando Carlisle poco a poco a lo largo de su larga y eterna "vida"… destruida. No quedaba nada intacto. Todo estaba arañado, como si toda una banda de licántropos se hubiera metido en la sala y hubiera arrancado cada página como si se tratara del peor de los vampiros. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Y mucho más importante… ¿Dónde se habían metido todos? ¿Por qué me torturaban así?

En el fondo de las estanterías donde se encontraban en un principio todos los libros vi, sin embargo, algo que me llamó realmente la atención. Lo que en un principio me había parecido sangre, era en realidad pintura roja, que se alzaba por todas las paredes y muebles dibujando símbolos extraños. Parándome más detenidamente a ver dichos símbolos, descubrí que en realidad, eran letras. Me levanté, no sin antes tropezarme con un libro tirado en el suelo (siempre odié mi poco sentido del equilibrio) y me separé un poco, a fin de poder abarcar con mi mirada más cantidad de pintura roja que parecía que siempre había estado allí, oculta entre la gran cantidad de cultura ahora inexistente.

Era una especie de poema, escrito en inglés antiguo. Aunque en un principio me costó entenderlo, por fin pude ver qué había escrito.

"_Pasado, presente y futuro._

_Tres tiempos, un destino._

_Verdades y mentiras_

_Que ocultan un pasado nunca escrito._

_Un libro, la clave._

_Un poseedor, que podrá…"_

Ahí se paraba. Pero no porque la poesía no tuviera continuación, no. Era porque ahí precisamente era donde más arañazos había. Es más, parecía como si alguien no quisiera que esa parte fuera descubierta. ¿Pero por qué?

Un ruido. ¿Un ruido? ¿Es que acaso había alguien más por allí? Un ruido no era lo que más precisamente necesitaba mi estado. Iba a entrar en un estado de locura a este paso. A lo mejor se trata de uno de los Cullen. Me giré rápidamente, intentado ver qué había pasado, cuando vi de refilón una rueda girar hacia fuera de la biblioteca. ¿Una rueda? No podía ser… Los hechos apenas tenían sentido. Como un rayo, la imagen de un viejo quileute me vino a la cabeza. ¡Billy! Intenté seguirle, pero la gran cantidad de libros y el largísimo vestido que llevaba, ayudaron a que volviera a ver el suelo de cerca. Frustrada por el repentino y repetitivo tropiezo, estaba dispuesta a levantarme cuando pude ver, desde una perspectiva más "terrestre", un hueco en la parte más inferior de la estantería, que contenía lo que parecía un volumen muy antiguo.

Un volumen que me llamó tremendamente la atención, y que ocupó mis pensamientos durante unos instantes. Un objeto que me producía el irremediable deseo de abrirlo, de cogerlo entre mis manos. Menuda tontería.

De todos modos, y sin pararme a pensar demasiado, me levanté corriendo y fui directamente a ver si podía alcanzar a Billy. O a lo que a mí me parecía que había sido Billy. Al ver que no lo veía, me dispuse a salir fuera de la casa para encontrarlo una idea nueva que surcó mi mente, pero algo fallaba. Ese algo era que la puerta no cedía. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? Me giré para ver si podía salir por la cristalera, pero mi frustración ya existente aumentó cuando pude ver que estaba felizmente metalizada. No tenía salida. Estaba encerrada. En una preciosa cárcel.

Con las lágrimas a punto de surcarme otra vez las mejillas, decidí distraerme, pensando que si ponía a vagar mucho mi imaginación me encontraría haciendo alguna tontería. Con esta determinación, me giré de nuevo hacia la biblioteca y, al llegar a la altura de la estantería, me agaché y, aunque me costó un poco, logré sacar el viejo tomo que se encontraba bajo ella. Y otra vez aquella misteriosa sensación que aquel objeto me producía. Me maravillé ante la cubierta del volumen. Color púrpura con los bordes ligeramente dorados, forrado de cuero, cuyo título no podía distinguir al estar totalmente cubierto de polvo. Era como si hubiese estado allí oculto por años… siglos. Dado que el polvo se había quedado incrustado en la tapa, deslicé la cola de mi vestido de encaje por él (ya que era el único uso que veía que podía darle al vestido de novia que me había proporcionado Alice). Alice… No, no podía pensar en ella ahora. Estaba demasiado confusa.

Sólo debía pensar en aquel libro. Aquel libro era la solución. Que estúpido.

Cuando por fin el título se hizo entendible pude leer, en letra que parecía de igual antigüedad que la poesía de las estanterías, un título que hizo que diera un respingo.

En el grueso lomo estabas escritas las siguientes palabras: _"Isabel II. Verdades, mentiras, hombres lobo y vampiros"_.

Cerré los ojos unos instantes. Y repetí para mí el título de aquel misterioso libro encontrado en aquella biblioteca _maldita_, destruida por un torbellino. Sentía miedo.

- Bella. – Esa voz rompió el silencio limpiamente a mi espalda. Era la voz que tantos meses llevaba añorando. La voz masculina que había arruinado el día de mi boda. Esa voz que me pilló con la guardia baja, totalmente desprevenida. Casi instintivamente oculté el libro de nuevo. - ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

- Me desmayé en la boda y aparecí aquí, completamente sola. – resumí. – Al final decidiste venir a mi boda. – Tenía millones de preguntas que realizarle, millones de cosas que contarle… Pero mi orgullo ganó de nuevo. Y aunque mi mente volvía a aquel lejano día en que aquella fría despedida nos distanció, mi mente triunfó sobre el corazón.

Jake estaba en el umbral de la puerta, apoyado a un lado del marco. Miró hacia abajo con una expresión avergonzada. Raro en él.

- Sí. No podía dejar que te casaras con… _el frío._ – Se me acercó salteando todos los libros y todos los desperfectos hasta llegar a mí. Yo bajé la mirada. No le iba a dar el lujo de mirarme a los ojos.- Porque sabía que si te dejaba casarte con él, sería como abandonarte para siempre. Y no creas que no lo he pensado… - hizo un intento de caricia en mi cara aunque yo me alejé un paso. – Pero jamás podré hacer eso.

- Esto ya lo hemos hablado Jacob. Mil veces. Es mi decisión.

-Pero tú aún me quieres.

-Pero no de la forma que tú quieres.- sabía que le hacía daño, de nuevo. – no debiste evitar lo inevitable. – le miré al rostro, sin poder evitarlo. Jacob estaba mucho más delgado que la última vez que lo ví. Su aspecto no era muy favorable. Pero era mi Jacob. Y aún sufría. Después de tanto.

- Mientras se pueda evitar… Evitaré. Retrasaré ese momento. – enarqué una ceja.

- No.

- Hasta la muerte, Bella.

- No es justo. – las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos. – Acepta mi decisión de una vez.

- Se que no es tu decisión.

El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso. No aguantaba más.

- ¿Dónde están todos?

- Después de que yo llegara, se hizo el caos. La gente empezó a correr por todas partes. Varios policías me rodearon y me atacaron con arneses. Entonces el resto de los quielute actuaron ya que momentos antes de mi interrupción habían escuchado mis pensamientos.- Puso cara de fastidio - Edward te dejó aquí, a salvo. Y los Cullen salieron a hacerse cargo de la situación.

- Dios mío. ¿Y como acaba todo?

- Los Cullen y los Quielute están ahora dialogando. En la cala que hay detrás del acantilado.

- Guerra. – susurré asustada. – Por mi culpa.

- No. Por mi culpa. – Hubo otros instantes de silencio. Mi boda, un auténtico fracaso. Un auténtico desastre que termina en guerra.

- ¿y qué ha pasado aquí? – dije, mirando el destrozo de la biblioteca.

- Lo ignoro.

- Antes me pareció ver una silla de ruedas… Quizás Billy. – Me miró con cara de estar aguantándose una carcajada.

- ¿Bromeas? – dijo paseando su vista por el entorno. – Es extraño…

Pero entonces un aire frío nos envolvió. Y un tercer sujeto prorrumpió en la habitación. Y una voz atronadora, cargada de ira quebró de nuevo la calma.

-¡¡TÚ!! – Edward había llegado. Jamás lo había visto tan enfadado. Y mira que había luchado contra aquellos vampiros y se había llenado de ira al saber que yo podría ser una víctima mortal. La rabia se veía reflejado en sus ojos, negros totalmente. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno. - ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? ¡FUERA DE MI CASA! ¿NO HAS TENIDO SUFICIENTE?

Jacob lo miró, cada vez más enfadado también.

- No iba a permitir que arruinara su vida como chupasangre. Me creo su amigo… - Pero la frase no terminó, Edward le propinó un fuerte golpe. Todo pasó muy rápido. Las lágrimas me volvieron a cegar, y una bola de pelo gigante y un haz de luz surcaban la biblioteca, rematando el trabajo que el anterior individuo había realizado a aquella biblioteca.

Me aparté a un lado, mientras susurraba con todas mis fuerzas "¡basta!". Era aquella situación la que tantas veces había temido. Me acurruqué en el suelo y me di cuenta del libro. Aquel libro. Quería desaparecer de allí. Del caos. Quería desaparecer de mi vida para siempre.

Como guiada por un impulso inconsciente abrí aquel libro, mientras Edward y Jacob batallaban hasta la muerte.

Y, de repente, se hizo oscuro. Di mil vueltas… y desaparecí en la oscuridad…

Para no volver.


End file.
